


Isikhathi siguqula umphefumulo

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Isikhathi siguqula umphefumulo

Futhi wayenezingqinamba zokubuyisana ngokuba ngumuntu olungile noma amathuba okuhlenga, wayengakaze abe nalutho, kepha izinto ezinjalo zazimjabulisa. Futhi emaphusheni akhe amabi, wazithola esexolelwe .Lapho indlovukazi entsha imemezela isigwebo wavele wahleka, mhlawumbe uma ebhala izingoma ngalolo suku angasho ukuthi uyahlanya, akuzange kumkhathaze ingxenye eyodwa yonke indlela phakathi kwayo nazo zonke izingoma ziye zavezwa kabi eLas Vegas okwenza umqondo. Wayengahlanyanga, wavele wahleka ngoba uyazi ukuthi kuzoba njani, wayengumakhosi, futhi enezingane nodadewabo, wamshaya.

Iya esixukwini futhi ibheke amanyala asobala, kodwa ukuphela kwento ayikhumbulayo ngowesifazane omkhulu ohalalisela ukubukeka kwakhe, uzama kakhulu, uzama ukumemeza, futhi umane umbheke ngamehlo anjalo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi ngaleso sikhathi. yilowo nalowo owabona kimi, omuhle kunabo bonke, weLady of Tarth.

Usindise konke ukuphumelela kwalokhu kwakuyinto ayithandayo, kodwa futhi engakuvumelanga ukuba umkhohlise, akazange asindiswe yimishado, wayengafani noMmm futhi futhi nezingoma zazibuye ziphindaphindwe ngenxa yezizathu zobugovu, wasindiswa yini ngoba akafuni umhlaba yena akekho, 'usindisiwe, ngoba wayefuna ukuphila.

Wayezokufa, abulale abanye abaningi, kepha yena wayephila ngenxa yakho. Ukufa kwakhe kuzokhunjulwa, futhi uyokhunjulwa ngokudelela okusobala, ukuthi owesifazane omuhle kakhulu kulindeleke ukuthi abe phakathi kwabalilayo. Lokho kwanele.


End file.
